Playboy Bunny
by twilighters-anonymous
Summary: Bella Swan, a Playboy Bunny, goes to her ten-year reunion, where she runs into Edward Cullen, a successful lawyer she's had a crush on since high school. AH. B/E One-Shot


Reunited Lovers One Shot Contest

Name of Story: Playboy Bunny

Penname: twilighters-anonymous

POV: 3rd person

Lemon: No

* * *

**Playboy Bunny**

**by twilighters-anonymous**

There _he_ was. Edward Masen. He looked even more beautiful and glorious than she remembered him. No, her memory did not do him justice. She watched as he milled about, talking to various former classmates. They had not seen each other since their high school graduation. It was now their ten-year reunion and here she was, gawking at him, just like at graduation. But, tonight was going to be different than high school. She wasn't the same awkward, clumsy teenager anymore. She was Isabella Swan. Gorgeous, coordinated Playboy model. Why was it that not twenty minutes ago, as she left the comforts of the Playboy Mansion, she was confident. But, now as she stood in the entrance of the ballroom, where the reunion was being held, she couldn't help but feel a little scared and shy. It felt as if she had jumped into some kind of worm-hole that transported her back in time, back to high school.

In high school, she had, had the biggest crush on her Biology lab partner, Edward Masen. Of course, she was too shy and awkward to do a damn thing about it. After high school, she had gone to college at the local Forks Community College, which was all she could afford, to major in English Literature. After getting her degree, she moved down to Los Angeles, California, to join her best friends, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, who had moved to L.A. to become models. Being so beautiful and confident, Alice and Rosalie immediately found success and began working with Playboy. When Bella moved, they somehow convinced her to go to a photo shoot with them. Little did she know, she wouldn't just be watching, she would be posing. At first, she was shy. Then, as if a light had been switched on, she grew confident in her body and was posing like a professional. Playboy was very impressed with the shy brunette and decided to offer her a room in the Mansion. She took it and quickly forgot all of her insecurities. As for the clumsiness, after a few years in _very_ high heels, she finally got used to walking — only took about twenty-five years. And here she was today. Although she had dated frequently — though never Hugh Hefner, she wasn't into that — she never gave up her crush on Edward Masen.

Edward Masen seemed to be the complete polar opposite of Bella Swan. In high school, he was popular, whether he liked it or not. There wasn't a girl in that school that didn't think Edward Masen was the most beautiful creature they'd ever seen. If any girl did object to this, they were either lesbian or lying to themselves. After high school, he went to Harvard Law School to become a very successful lawyer, complete with his very own law firm. Of course, said law firm was right in the middle of L.A.

As Edward mingled with friends, he'd lost touch with over the years, he couldn't help but take notice of the beautiful woman dressed in a sleek, deep blue dress walk into the room. He stopped talking to his former classmate and openly stared at the beautiful woman, his mouth hanging open. When the gentleman in him finally remembered how rude it was to stare, he closed his mouth and walked on, as if the woman had never appeared. He tried to go on with his business as best as possible and not stare, but a part of him couldn't keep from looking out the corner of his eyes to see if she was still there. She was.

Who was this stunning woman in the long, floor-length dress that hung low in the back and hugged her hips and breasts, accentuating her hourglass figure? How was it possible that he had gone through high school, not seeing this amazing woman? This woman was so foreign to Edward, but there was something very familiar about her.

Then it clicked. No, it couldn't be. Could this beautiful, confident woman truly be Bella Swan? The same shy girl he had sat by in Biology for all those months? He remembered having the biggest crush on Bella Swan. She seemed to be the only girl who was immune to his looks.

Throughout his life, Edward had only dated three women, Charlotte Corday, — who turned out to be insane — Lauren Mallory, and Tanya Denali — who both turned out to be nothing but blonde bimbos.

Seeing her now, Edward knew he had no chance with Bella. He'd lost his chance in high school, when they both graduated and went their separate ways. Bella probably didn't like him all that much anyway. She_ was _the only girl who didn't fawn all over him, or so he thought.

_**

* * *

**_

The night went by quickly, and without incident. Bella and Edward both caught up with old friends and classmates. The night was drawing to a close, and, although she hadn't made a move to ask Edward out, Bella decided it was time to head home. She said her goodbyes and walked out the door. Edward watched as she walked away, he was having an inner debate. The shy, awkward boy in him wanted to stay hidden in his shell, the confident, outgoing man in him wanted to run after her. The man won.

Just as Bella was about to step off the sidewalk, she felt someone's cold hand grab onto her upper arm, bringing her to a stop. When she turned around, she saw her old friend Angela Weber. Bella had forgotten her purse. She thanked Angela, finished the walk to her car, and drove away.

Edward finally made it outside, just as Bella drove away. He sighed and looked down, ashamed that he had waited so long and missed his chance, again. Maybe it just wasn't apart of the Fate's plans for him and Bella to be together. He ran his hand through his tousled hair and, grabbing up what was left of his dignity, walked back inside to find the bar.

"Hey, man, what's got you down?" Ben — one of the few friends of Edward's he'd bothered to keep in touch with — asked, noting Edward's defeated expression.

"I just missed my chance to ask Bella Swan out," was Edward's gloomy reply.

"Why don't you just go to her house?"

"I don't know where she lives," Edward pointed out.

"How do you not know where she lives?" Ben asked, shocked. "She lives in the Playboy Mansion! Everyone knows that!" The Playboy Mansion? Bella was a Playboy?

Quickly forgetting about everything else, Edward thanked Ben and ran out of the ballroom. When he finally made it to his car, he shoved the keys into the ignition and sped towards the Mansion.

Bella finally arrived home and headed up towards her room. Tonight, Hugh and the rest of the Playmates went out for dinner, so she knew she wouldn't be interrupted, for which she was thankful. As much as she loved the other girls, she really needed to be alone right now. She changed out of her dress, took off her heels, and shook her hair out of it's loose up-do.

As she sat down with her worn copy of _Wuthering Heights_, the intercom on her wall began to buzz. She walked over and pressed the _Talk_ button.

"Yes?" She asked into the intercom.

"Sorry to disturb you Ms. Bella, but there's a guy here who says his name is Edward Masen. He says he would like to speak with you." The guard at the front entrance to the Mansion told her.

Edward Masen? Edward Masen was here? And he wanted to talk to her?

With a shaking hand, she pressed the button again and spoke, "Thanks, Frank. Send him up."

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Frank, who had been the main guard at the Mansion since it open, felt as if all of the Playmates were his daughters and referred to them frequently as "sweetheart" or "honey" or "sugar" or "sweetie".

Bella quickly ran down the stairs, just as the doorbell rang. She walked slowly to the door, trying to catch her breath and slow her racing heart. She opened the door to reveal the Adonis known as Edward Masen.

For a moment, they were both stuck, at a loss for words. Finally, Edward broke the silence.

"Hello, Bella," was his not-so-original greeting.

"Hi," was her not-so-original greeting. "Um, what are you d-doing, _here_?" Bella stuttered out.

"Well, I came to ask you if you would like to go out...with me...on a date?" Edward began to twiddle his thumbs while he waited for Bella's answer.

"Um, sure...Edward. I-I'd love to," Bella smiled shyly, her cheeks flaming a light pink.

"Really? Um, well, okay then! How about next Saturday night?" Bella just nodded and continued to blush. Without the blushing, Edward thought he couldn't take his eyes off her, but now that her cheeks were such a lovely shade of pink, he knew it was almost impossible to look away. "Well, okay, I guess I should get going. I'll call you this week to give you more details."

As Edward began to walk away, Bella realized just how much she didn't want him to leave. "Edward, wait!" She called out to him. When he turned around, she spoke again. "You know, we didn't really get a chance to catch up tonight. Would you like to come inside for a bit?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Bella moved out of the doorway to allow Edward entrance into the Mansion.

Bella led him into the big living room. Soon, they were deep into conversation. Telling each other where they went after college and what they'd been doing for the past ten years. Finally, the inevitable question came up.

"So, how did you become a model?" Edward asked, a tad bit awkwardly.

"Well, after high school, Alice and Rosalie moved down here to become models. And after I finished college, I moved down here to. I wasn't planning to become a model, I actually wanted to become a writer. A couple weeks after I'd been down here, Alice and Rosalie wanted me to go to a shoot with them. I thought I was just going to watch. But, as it turns out, they wanted me to pose. So, after many threats from Alice, I gave in and posed. At first, I felt like she was feeding me to the cannibals. But then I realized that I really liked it. In that moment I was more comfortable in my body than I ever had been before." The whole time Bella spoke, Edward did nothing but listen intently.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but it seems to me that someone would be less than comfortable when posing nude in front of people — strangers or not." Edward stated, slightly confused.

"That's exactly what I always thought too, but it was the complete opposite. I don't know. It's like there's something empowering about being nude in front of other people, having your picture taken, out there for the world to see, unfiltered. It's like you don't have to hide anything. And there's no one judging or scrutinizing you."

"I guess I could see that." Edward admitted, still turning the idea over in his head.

"So, did you always want to be a lawyer?" Bella asked, wanting a change in subject.

"Well, no. Actually, I wanted to be a fireman. But when I found out how dangerous and _hot _it was, I decided to follow after my father and become a lawyer. It turned out I really did enjoy it. I like the feeling I get when I get an innocent person out of trouble or put a criminal behind bars."

They talked until the clock on the wall informed them it was getting late — it was almost one o'clock in the morning.

They said their goodbyes as they walked; stopping once they reached the front door.

"I guess I'll see you Saturday," Bella said sadly, thinking about just how far away Saturday seemed to be.

"Saturday seems to be really far away right now," Edward said, seeming to read Bella's mind.

"It does." They both hadn't realized that while they were talking, they had unintentionally moved closer until their faces were suddenly inches away. Their breathing became heavier with anticipation. They'd been waiting for this moment since high school. At long last, their lips finally met. Their lips moved in soft synchronization with each other. When they finally broke off, they were breathing deeper than before and each had a goofy grin painted on their faces.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for that," Edward breathed out, resting his forehead against Bella's.

"I think I do," she replied, just as breathless as him.

"And so the lawyer _finally_ asked the Playboy Bunny out," he mused.

"What a bonehead lawyer for waiting so long." She replied, a shy smile forming on her face.

"What a beautiful, smart Playboy Bunny for saying 'yes'." With that said, he returned his lips to hers. They both knew it would be awhile before she let him go home.

_**The End**_


End file.
